An Obsessive Demon
by Kazanrai
Summary: A certain fire demon has stubbornly said that he hates ice cream, even though he has a “slight” craving for it one hour before dawn. HieixKurama, hints of shonen ai. Contents inappropriate language.
1. Taste

My second Yu Yu Hakusho fanfic! This one was done a while back, while the plot is two years old! I've improved the plot and filled in the plot holes too! Hope you like it :D

* * *

How do you get addicted to ice cream when you're a cold blooded killer?

Now really... exactly how? Well, first you have to be addicted the ice cream, second you need to be

able to nickname ice cream 'sweet snow' while keeping you dignity, and third, you need to be short

and highly tempered. This may not make any sense, (probably doesn't right now), but it will once you read the summary. Or will it?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. All pictures, quotes, descriptions, and/or content do not ****belong to me. It belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi. I do own the plot of this story, and ideas however. So do not take this idea without emailing me or asking me before hand. If you want a quick response, email me at: ****.**

Summary: A certain fire demon has stubbornly said that he hates ice cream, even though he has a "slight" craving for it one hour before dawn. Hints of shonen ai. Contents inappropriate language.

'oOo' means it has changed to another person's point-of-view.

A scoop of sweet snow sat innocently in a plain, white, bowl. It slid gently as it melted in the summer heat. I sniffed it. No smell. Still, it could be a demon in a type of armor. "NO," I said bluntly to the tall red head. "Hiei, it's just ice cream," said the sly fox demon. "Yes. That's what you said about the green vines in your room. Oh by the way it's sweet snow," I said, bluntly. The kitsune blushed at the mention of that incident, but hid his face in his scarlet bangs. I growled gently, and closed my eyes, determined to ignore the fox demon.

oOo

Swiftly, deciding to risk getting my throat slit by the demon's sword, he shoved a spoonful of vinilla ice cream down the fire demon's throat. I stared at him, seeing nothing but a blank expression. "Hiei? You ok," I asked, nervously. No reply. "Hiei?" I asked, grabbing his arms. "You ok?" Then, the small body, clothed in black, fell limp towards the cold ground, a look of sheer pleasure on his innocent face.

oOo

"It's so cold," was my first thought. "And that taste, it felt like the thrill you get from slashing an innocent demon's neck, breaking each individual bone." I pondered silently, hoping Kurama would not notice my facial expressions, but a feeling of rising and falling jarred my concentration. "Damn it, this motion is pissing me off," I thought. "And this sound, of breathing in my ear, it's also pissing me off." Yet it continued, as though no one listened to me. "Fine. Let them become shredded remains from my blade," I smirked. Sliding the sheath off my sword silently, I swung it towards where I estimated the person's head would be. Then, to my surprise, I felt the blade suddenly stop. The force that stopped my blade made my arm tingle slightly. I opened my eyes finally to meet with an unexplained sight.

* * *

What does Hiei see that's so unexplained? You'll never know... Until the next chapter that is :D


	2. Whining does Nothing

Well, here I am, on a Sunday night, (close to midnight at that,) and subitting a story in the pitch black darkness in my room. It's freezing cold you know xD;

Anyhow, here's the second chapter. Hope you like it, for I am so dead tired after studying for a test in Gym on Flag Football Dx

* * *

How do you get addicted to ice cream when you're a cold blooded killer?

Now really... how do you get addicted with a personality like that? Well, first you have to be addicted the ice cream, second you need to be able to nickname ice cream 'sweet snow' while keeping you dignity, and third, you need to be short and highly tempered. This may not make any sense, (probably doesn't right now), but it will once you read the summary. Or will it?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. All pictures, quotes, descriptions, and/or content do not ****belong to me. It belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi. I do own the plot of this story, and ideas however. So do not take this idea without emailing me or asking me before hand. If you want a quick response, email me at: lauran94 at hotmail.  
**

Summary: A certain fire demon has stubbornly said that he hates ice cream, even though he has a "slight" craving for it one hour before dawn. Hints of shonen ai. Contents inappropriate language.

"oOo'' means it has changed to another person's point-of-view.

Vines with their juices were wrapped around my sword, stopped it in its tracks. Juice ran from the sides of the vines, spitting me with pale green. "Why the hell are these plants- wait. Plants?" Curious, I followed the vines down their lengths, to find them pulsing out of the fiery red head's mane of hair. "Kurama. You baka. Your head could've met a-" "Shuuu..." snored the fox demon. "Are you taunting me!?" I raised my voice. "Shuuu..." was his only response. "Hiei, he is only part demon. You do realize this, ne?" I turned my head to look upon a familiar teenager with raven black hair, and lively brown eyes. "Your point?" I questioned, aggressively. "He needs rest too, after a certain demon faints like a delicate flower after tasting ice cream, causing him to lung forward, and wait until you become conscious." "Y-y-you saw all that!?" I asked, alarmed. "We saw the whole thing shrimp. The whole thing," Kuwabara taunted innocently. "Kuwabara," Yusuke warned. "Don't-"

oOo

It was too late however. I saw the fiery gleam in the fire demon's eyes, and knew Kuwabara would be out of it for a few hours. A small fist curved through the air, and slammed into Kuwabara's lower jaw, sending him sprawling into the wall. A dull thud was his response. "He asked for it," Hiei said, irritated. "Eheheh..." I nervously laughed. His sharp reflexes pointed the blade at me, causing me to sweat. He was serious. "Listen," he warned, his voice filled his venom. "If you speak a word to Kurama, I may have to draw blood. Understand?" he finished, threateningly. I slid down to my knees, feeling quite pale. "Y-y-yes Hiei," I said, obediently. "Hn," then he disappeared into the night's blackness, leaving me to carry a unconscious, dead weight, teenager, and to somehow coax Kurama's plants back into their seeds. "Thanks Hiei, thanks," I mumbled. "Anytime," he said, telepathically. Then, the connection was severed, and I was left alone once again.

oOo

"Baka," I scolded myself. "And it was sooo... good," I whined. "Wait. Maybe I could sneak into the house again, grab a carton of the sweet snow from that, ummm, freezer, and bolt, with my pride intact." I thought, pleased. "Yes. It was a full proof plan. Just gotta wait for Yusuke to clean up, drag both those two into bed, somehow get ride of the plants, and wait for them to fall asleep... oh crap." I cursed. "This may take awhile."

Deciding if I should help Yusuke, I balanced without effort on the point of a street light while thinking. "It's not like I'm being helpful, I'm just doing it for my enjoyment." Even when I said this, I still did not believe myself. "Hn, guess I'll help with the plant part." Cautiously, I took off in the direction of the house, my cloak billowing behind me.

oOo

"Damn, at least he could've helped," I groaned. I was still unsuccessful with the plant problem. Each plant had embedded its roots into the tiled floor of the kitchen, causing huge cracks to appear. Until I tamed the plants, Kurama would have to wait on the floor. "Geez," I said. "Why does everything happen on the weekends?" I groaned, kneeling down on the floor beside Kurama. "I mean, I never get to sleep in," I mumbled drowsily. Then, everything went black.

oOo

"When that fool is tired, he sure lets his guard down easily," I commented. "I mean, it only took a light tap on the head to knock him out." "Sure Hiei. Sure," said a small voice. A low growl issued from my throat. "Also," the voice continued, un-perturbed. "You let your guard down too when you sleep," the voice snickered. "Shut up," I hissed. I hated having the Jagan for many reasons. But, this was the worst. Sometimes, it'd remind me of things I didn't want to remember. Usually embarrassing things.

"Back to the problem," I thought. Walking over to the vines, I watched them shove deeper into the ceramic tiles. Kurama's brow was knotted with stress and fear. He involuntary twitched in his sleep, and shivered a little. "Kurama," I whispered. "It's all right, nothing will hurt you." I rubbed against Kurama's forehead, coated with sweat. He tensed from the contact, but then loosened up, and slumped against me, content. The vines wound their way from the tiled floor and back into Kurama's hair. Satisfied, I carried the fox demon on my back to the couch, and covered him with a knitted blanket. He snuggled deeper into the wall of the couch, and let out a relaxed "Shuuu..."

"Now to deal with the two delinquents," I smirked. Grabbed each by the necks of their sweaters, I pulled them down the hall and dumped them in their rooms, hoping they wouldn't wake up from the others movements during sleep. "Time for the real reason I came back," I finished.

Walking along the wall, I watched Kurama warily. "Shuuu..." he snored softly. Glad to here his soft snore, I crept towards the freezer and opened the white door. A blast of freezing air hit the skin over my collar bone, making me feel home, back in the Ice World. Putting that aside from my mind, I grabbed a freezing cold carton of the sweet snow Kurama had brought out earlier. A spoon sat on the counter, gleaming from the freezer's light bulb. Snatching it, I flicked the lid off the carton of ice cream, took a hefty scoop, and shoved it in my mouth. "God..." I said, in sheer pleasure. "It's better than the first time."

Wasting no time, I scooped another, and another from the vanilla ice cream carton. I scooped another, only to find myself looking at an empty, card board, carton. I didn't want to waste any of the heavenly taste, so I licked all the sides, only to get the taste of card board all over my tongue. "Crap," I frowned. "Where do they keep the stash!?" I yelled in the direction where Kurama was. I saw Kurama stir slightly, then saw him lift his head. "Oh damn."

* * *

I guess sugar gets rid of Hiei's ability to think, yes?

Err.. I mean no! Of corse not... eheheh.. (is being held at sword point).

Sword point... what the fuck.


	3. Unexpected Emotions

How do you get addicted to ice cream when you're a cold blooded killer?

Now really... how do you get addicted with a personality like that? Well, first you have to be addicted the ice cream, second you need to be able to nickname ice cream 'sweet snow' while keeping you dignity, and third, you need to be short and highly tempered. This may not make any sense, (probably doesn't right now), but it will once you read the summary. Or will it?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. All pictures, quotes, descriptions, and/or content do not ****belong to me. It belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi. I do own the plot of this story, and ideas however. So do not take this idea without emailing me or asking me before hand. If you want a quick response, email me at: ****.**

Summary: A certain fire demon has stubbornly said that he hates ice cream, even though he has a "slight" craving for it one hour before dawn. Hints of shonen ai. Contents inappropriate language.

'oOo' means it has changed to another person's point-of-view.

"Hiei," I mumbled. "Ya." He sounded quite nervous. "What's wrong? Do you need something?" I got up from the couch, dragging the knitted blanket along with me. "N-n-nothing is wrong, Kurama," he panicked. "Something is wrong," I thought. "Hiei never looses in composure. Unless, he's injured! Hiei are you ok!?" I said, worried. Then, (when I saw the situation), I burst into hysterical laughter. "K-k-kurama," Hiei mumbled, his eyes down in his bangs. I looked up, still laughing freely. Until, I saw Hiei's face.

His eyes were double in size, almost chibi-like. Tears were welling up around his eyes, and poured down his pale cheeks. He sniffled and rubbed away the stray tears, only to be replaced with more. Some escaped, and clattered on the floor. Revealing to the world as sphere-shaped gems, black as Hiei's cloak. "Hiei," I could only say through giggles. "I-I-I didn't know that you g-g-got emotional when you eat i-i-ice cream." "Nnnn..." he wimpered. "I'm sorry, Hiei, I did not know," I tried to be serious. I was about to hug the little demon, when my foot got wedged into something. I looked down, and saw an empty carton, which used to contain vanilla flavoured ice cream. "Hiei," I said. "You like ice cream, don't you?"

oOo

Denial was the first emotion I felt when this words registered. "No, I'm not." "Yes you are," Kurama said calmly. "NO I'M NOT," I screamed. "Yes, you are," Kurama said bluntly, but calmly still.

"B-b-but, I don't." I trembled. "It's ok," Kurama said. I looked up surprised. "You can like anything you want." "Oh, ok," I said, shyly. "Umm," I started. "Could I have more?" "More?" Kurama questioned, surprised. "More," I demanded, back in character. "But, the sugar intake! Once the sugar rush wears off, you just crash!" "He such a health nut," I thought. "Gotta get that sweet snow though."

"Kurama," I whimpered. "Yes," he answered. My body turned towards him, then, "Please?"

oOo

"Innocence. Too much innocence," I sighed. "And why did he have to be so damn cute?"

Gruffly, I took his hand, avoiding his enlarged eyes, hoping to overcome some of the guilt trip. I dragged him down the stairs, ignoring the curious look on his face, for it'd just make me blab, spoiling the surprise. I presented him to a pure white, metal, box with a lock on it.

Trying to open a lock very swiftly was hard, for the small demon was growing impatient with every mistake I made. Finally, he growled, and I could've sworn a trace of smoke issued from his mouth. "Yes," I thought, as the lock faintly clicked. My hand flicked up, and pushed the lid of the "box". Light glared into my eyes, and I turned around to see Hiei's expression.

His expression: "I-have-found-my-absolute-paradise" was written across his face.

oOo

... I was left with no words to describe my emotions. The sight that met my eyes was pleasing, beautiful, exciting, and I wanted to eat it all.

"Hiei," came an uncertain voice. "Is it ok if I leave you alone with all of this ice cream? I mean, can I trust you with this? Hiei? Say something Hiei? Hiei?" The demanding questions still flowed from there. I just nodded yes without paying the slightest attention, only catching small phrases. "Hn. Sugar

rush isn't healthy... What is sugar rush again?" I puzzled.

My thoughts were interrupted with a loud "HIEI" from my left. "YES?" I shouted back, wondering what the fox demon was asking. "Ok, so I'll just leave the door ajar for you," he said, as he walked up the stairs. "Seems he misunderstood my phrase," I thought. "Hn," I shrugged, still satisfied with the result.

I waited for Kurama to walk through the door, then, I gathered as much sweet snow as I could, and teetered up the stair case.

This process only happened twice, for there were only twelve cartons of sweet snow. I shoved the freezer door down, and clicked the lock, making sure it was locked. Then, I leapt up the stairs in a single bound, and got to work.

"Ok, the first carton read, Triple Cho- coo- late, oh Triple Chocolate." It had been many months since I had read any human literature or script. But, I managed to decrepit most of it. "Sounds yummy," I licked the side of my lip. Opening the carton, I came upon a sweet snow with three different shades of brown. One a chestnut brown, another a milk chocolate brown, and the other wasn't even brown. It was a light cream colour. My hands whipped towards the cub-board and a white, deep, bowl came flying out, landing into my hand neatly. Slamming it shut, I wrenched open a drawer a grabbed a spoon. It gleamed in the darkness, even though there was no light source for it to gleam.


	4. Black Mail

My last chapter...

I am so tired, (it's like 5:00 in the morning)

* * *

How do you get addicted to ice cream when you're a cold blooded killer?

Now really... how do you get addicted with a personality like that? Well, first you have to be addicted the ice cream, second you need to be able to nickname ice cream 'sweet snow' while keeping you dignity, and third, you need to be short and highly tempered. This may not make any sense, (probably doesn't right now), but it will once you read the summary. Or will it?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. All pictures, quotes, descriptions, and/or content do not belong to me. It belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi. I do own the plot of this story, and ideas however. So do not take this idea without emailing me or asking me before hand. If you want a quick response, email me at: ****.**

Summary: A certain fire demon has stubbornly said that he hates ice cream, even though he has a "slight" craving for it one hour before dawn. Hints of shonen ai. Contents inappropriate language.

'oOo' means it has changed to another person's point-of-view.

I couldn't remember what happened after that, for it was a... blur. I think that word best describes my experience with sweet snow. Carton after carton after carton was thrown to the kitchen floor, making a subtle plopping sound. On my sixth carton though, (which was Mint Chocolate Chip), I figured out what Kurama meant by sugar rush.

My ki level sky rocketed uncontrollably. The urge to bounce up and down, or shout random gibberish was immense. I did exactly that, and more. I ran across the kitchen counter, stuck my head in the microwave, and danced around with a sweet snow carton on my head. However it got on my head, I have no idea.

It kept my going this, sugar rush. I was able to gulp down another five cartons, and then, I stared at the remaining carton. "Sitting there all innocent. Yes you! You have it coming!" I hollered at the inanimate object on the counter. I hoped over, and glowered at it, for it was taunting me, being the last sweet snow carton and all. I forcefully ripped the top off, and threw the shred of cardboard to the floor. It floated gently to the ground, landing without a sound. Then, the "crash" hit me.

My body suddenly slackened and I slumped against the counter, still gripping the carton, bringing it down with me. I held the spoon lightly in my head. It threatened to fall, but merely slid gently into the soft sweet snow. Applying some force, I scooped up an alarming amount, a amount that made it look like the spoon would bend under the weight. The spoon was shoved in my mouth with barely any control of my hand. It made contact with my teeth, making a tinking noise. I winced, but ploughed through the sweet snow. "Only three scoops left," I thought tiredly.

The energy I lost was very swift. Sometimes, I found my arms falling down to my thighs, asleep. "Like I should be," I thought, but the sweet snow tasted soooo good. "Two scoops were left now," I thought.

An eternity past, before there was only one small smidgen of sweet snow left, just it the corner. Like a drunk, I jabbed, my arm swaying violently. Finally, the sweet snow stuck onto the top of the spoon, and just as I swallowed it, I fell into sleep.

The last thing I heard was the dull clatter of the spoon, hitting the tiles beside me.

oOo

My pose was perfectly tuned. My breath calm. Everything was tranquil. (Besides the image of waking up right beside Kuwabara, in an intimate position.) "YUSUKE!"

My concentration slipped for a second, and I fell scrapping my wrist. "Kuso," I cursed. "What Kurama," I asked angrily. "You've got to come see this," he said, bursting with excitement. "Not now, Kurama," I growled. I tried to go into the state of mind I'd been in, but it just kept slipping away. "If you come, you'll have some black mail on Hiei," he said, hopeful. I turned, slightly interested. "Black mail that he will surrender too, at all costs," he added. "Now I'm interested," I said, my curiosity leading my speech. "Lead the way," I added, in a lazy tone.

Kurama led me to the kitchen, a faint "zzron" meeting my ears. "Kurama," I said bluntly. "I've got a ton of pictures of Hiei sleeping. That's hardly black-" I stopped. "Mail," I finished weakly. I looked at the scene, then began laughing so hard, my stomach burned in protest.

"This is awesome black mail," I agreed. "Yes it is," Kurama agreed, stuttering with laughter.

Hiei's stomach was swollen twice it's usually size. His face was smeared with ice cream, and to top it off, he was hugging an empty carton of ice cream, like it was a teddy bear or something.

"I never knew Hiei liked ice cream," I muttered. "I knew from the beginning when he first tasted it. I saw the look of sheer pleasure on his face. And he thought he hid it well," Kurama laughed.

"Might as well get my camera and sticky notes while I'm at it," I thought. "Oh, by the way," Kurama said. "Yes?" I asked. "It's not ice cream, it's sweet snow."

oOo

Meanwhile, Kuwabara lies on the floor that early morning, forgotten. And too this day, he doesn't have the faintest clue why Hiei becomes agitated over the subject of ice cream, also known as sweet snow.

Please review, (for I do not have to go to school until 8:45am O.o).


End file.
